Storm Bringer: ch 6
While we were on the boat I was starting to see things that weren't really there, first my mom, Mr. Herb, and then the cyclops. I was believeing in it at first then Quintus pulled me over to tell me something. "I had another vision", Quintus said in a worried voice. "What happened in your vision?", I asked him. "Well you were sinking in the ocean falling into a pit of darkness and thats all I seen", he told me. "Well we just have to make sure I dont fall into the water", I said with the straigtest face that I could manage. "Quintus have you started seeing things when we entered this mist" I asked him. "Well yes at first I thought it was a vision but it wasnt since the illusions were so carefully organized while my visions are usually just short parts of the future", Quintus said. "Its The Mist", Claudia siad. "It affects the mind of mortals and demigods, but I had never seen it used like this someone must be trying to play with our minds", she said. "What did you see", I asked her. "Nothing that concerns you", she replied. "The map says we need to continue going this way but we still can't see anything", she said. Claudia was right, it was like being in a cloud in here. "What should we do, should we leave or keep going", Quintus said. "Well I would say we leave but our fearless leader whants to keep following the telekhines even if run into a trap", Claudia said with a sarcastic smile. A telekhine jumped on to the ship and grapped Quintus and leaped back into the water. "What is with these things!", I shouted. "Its the Winter Soltice black magic is at its strongest during this time of the year and thats why their out", Claudia said. "Great these things can use black magic what else can go wrong", I said. Suddenly more of them jumped on the deck of the ship with short spears in their hands ready to kill. "Surrender to us our die", one of them said. "I think neither", I told them and I flipped my silver coin into the air and it became a sword. I was preparing to run and attack but then Claudia pulled me over. "You need to get Quintus before he drowns I will protect the map and the ship trust me", she said. I was thinking about it then I decided I had to learn to trust peolpe. "Ok watch yourself ", I told her, I swung my sword at the telekhines and made a path to the ledge as soon as I made I felt a sharp pain in my side. "AWWW!", I screamed. The pain was intense and I fell into the water, when I landed I felt better the pain was gone and I felt stronger than ever. I could see Quintus floating and it didn't look like he was breathing. I commanded the water to propel me towards him and I swung my sword and killed the telekhine that brought him here. I grabbed him and shot us up and we landed on the middle of the deck next to Claudia who was surrounded by telekhines with her bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. I commanded the water to pick up the telekhines and throw them back into the water. After they were all gone Claudia went to Quintus and gave him CPR. It looked as if it wasn't working then Quintus started coughing up the water. "What I miss?", he asked. "Not much", I told him out of no where I heard the voice that sounded as if someone was drowning. "Oceanus", I said. "The Titan Oceanus", Claudia said. "We need to leave like now", she said. "Your right", I told her. I concentrated on Tavion believing he will here me. "Dont bother Son of Poseidon no body will save you", Oceanus said. A figure made out of water rosed up with shining blue eyes and it turned into a giant hand and crushed the entire ship, we were in deep trouble. We were swirling around, I tried to find Claudia and Quintus but I couldn't see them until I looked down and they were sinking I used the water to send me rocketing but it was trying to slow me down. "Oceanus!", I said. When I finally reached them I shot us up and I could see the three pegasi coming. After we got on the pegasi I told Tavion everything that happened. "We been trying to find you three for days", Tavion said. "Days its only been a few hours " I told him. "No its been days Oceanus manuiplated the mist to mess up our perception time to stop our quest", Claudia said. "Its my fault I wanted to follow the telekhines and fell right into Oceanus trap", I said sadly. "Its not all your fault we are a team and we still have some time", Quintus said. "Its been five days", Tavion said. " Five days!", I shouted. "That only leave us with a few hours", Claudia said.and with that we raced off. Storm Bringer: ch 7 Category:Storm Bringer Category:Chapter Page